Especial Navidad: Yoshimaru
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un one shot navideño de mi pareja favorita de Aqours


Yoshiko estaba viendo en su monitor ciertos sitios web ya que quería planear una cita con Hanamaru en navidad, el problema era que la datenshi no sabía de qué forma se llevaría la cita ya que la importancia era que se realizaba en plena víspera de la Nochebuena.

De pronto se topó en una página sobre un evento famoso pero este era como digamos una especie de evento algo normie, a lo salió del lugar para buscar otro sitio diferente, desde la secundaria ni menos en la primaria (Ya que se separó de Hanamaru en preescolar) en verdad no pensaba ni siquiera se había imaginado ese tipo de futuro y más que el amor de su vida era su amiga de infancia.

Habían posibilidades como ver una película de estreno en cartelera durante las fiestas, quizás una cena… Hasta la chuuni pensaba que como ella, todos los adolescentes podían conseguir citas en cualquier lado como los adultos. Mientras paseaba por los sitios pensaba en todas las maneras para ir de citas con su pequeña novia.

Ir a un lujoso restaurante (Comúnmente a uno francés, uno italiano o el más común irse al restaurante más popular de la ciudad) con la típica vista al horizonte (Sea el famoso atardecer o el anochecer), quizás ir en auto o en su motocicleta Harley (Que por cierto lo compró pidiendo un préstamo por Mari), ir a cualquier lugar elegante algún día.

De pronto se topó en un sitio web de un reconocido restaurante de Numazu, se le ocurrió hacer una reservación por internet pero se encontró con la desgracia de que dicha idea le valdría 8000 yenes. La pobre chuuni bajó la cabeza en forma de decepción ante lo anterior y preguntaba "¿Los adultos pagan ESTO por comida?", ni loca lo haría.

Hasta a veces se preguntaba por qué el precio de un almuerzo directo sea para llevar como dentro de un restaurante eran tan diferentes. Aun así decepcionada siempre guardaba algún día lo que creía lejano tener y hacer ese tipo de cosas probablemente cuando adultas o quién sabe pero algún día lo lograría.

Aunque en realidad no le importaba eso ya que su prioridad era darle una mejor cita a su novia pero el problema dónde, cuándo y cómo debía hacerlo. De pronto el tono de su celular el cual era una canción de Combichrist a lo cual la datenshi atendió de inmediato, era un mensaje de Hanamaru donde enviaba una imagen con un texto pequeño.

Pareciese que hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto pero era evidente que era la castañita, de hecho no se esperaba un mensaje y era sorprendente aparte de que era medianoche. La foto consistía con un mensaje corto pero con un emoticón de tristeza al inicio y uno de felicidad al final.

El texto decía así

 **Hola, Yoshiko-chan**

 **¡Lo siento, es tan tarde!**

 **Estoy deseando que llegue mañana (Emoticón de tristeza)**

 **¡Asegúrate de mantenerte caliente!**

 **¡Buenas noches!" (Emoticón de felicidad)**

La datenshi al ver el pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír, no hubo nada malo pero no esperaba que Hanamaru se guardaba las ganas (Ya que después de la cita irían a la casa de la datenshi para hacer "Su ritual satánico"… Ustedes me entienden). En verdad hasta por un simple gesto la pequeña castaña era muy linda.

La chuuni decidió tomarse una foto con su celular para enviársela a la pequeña castañita, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se tiró contra el escritorio preguntándose por qué diablos lo había hecho, ¿Acaso era bueno que en una pareja se enviaran fotos para saberse del uno y del otro? De pronto sonó el celular para ver que era otro mensaje que obviamente era de Hanamaru.

La datenshi quedó sorprendida ya que la foto era de Hanamaru usando su nueva pijama que relucía su aspecto físico (Es bastante irónico que sea la más pequeña de las Aqours como una de las zukulentas).

El texto decía así

" **¿Es esto bueno?**

 **Pijamas nuevas, zura" (Emoticón de felicidad)**

Una vez más Yoshiko se sonreía mientras una vez más admitía que Hanamaru era muy linda, en verdad se alegraba de que alguien tan linda como tierna como Hanamaru fuera su amor eterno (¡Jódete Riko!) y una vez más se tomó una selfie para mandársela y un pequeño texto.

(…)

Mientras tanto en su cuarto, Hanamaru estaba cubriéndose en un futón mientras sostenía firmemente su móvil, pareciera que conversar con el Whatsapp con su novia le daba muy buenas esperanzas aunque se preguntaba que la selfie como sus pequeños mensajes eran lo apropiado y eso que apenas aprendía a usar ese tipo de cosas aparte de que se sentía muy rara haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

De pronto se escuchó el ringtone en su móvil, un mensaje proveniente de la datenshi junto a una selfie y un texto con emoticones y caras de demonios

El texto decía:

" **¡Eso es realmente lindo! (Emoticones de demonio)**

 **Gracias (Un corazón) ¡Deseando que llegue mañana!**

 **¡Vamos a tener un montón de diversión!**

 **Buenas noches" (Emoticón de sonrisa)**

La pequeña castaña quedó sorprendida ya que a pesar de las excentricidades como de las exageraciones Yoshiko o Yohane, pues esa chica era el gran amor de su vida. En verdad andar de Little Demon con la Chuuni era de lo mejor.

(…)

Hanamaru estaba frente al espejo mientras portaba una chaqueta abrigo negra, una bufanda roja con líneas negras, unas pantimedias y zapatillas amarillas tipo tenis y como cereza del pastel un cabello recogido. La joven se preguntaba si era lo adecuado para su peinado lo mismo que su atuendo ya que posiblemente iría a un lugar más formal y con etiqueta yendo de la mano con su amada datenshi.

Ni corta ni perezosa decidió bajar las escaleras para preguntar a su madre que estaba preparando la cena, la joven quería despejarse las dudas acerca de su presentación

-Mamá, ¿Cómo se ve este traje?- Preguntó algo inocente aunque quería una respuesta concisa

-Es lindo- Simplemente respondió la mujer mayor, la menor tuvo que conformarse aunque cierto aroma conocido invadía su olfato como su paladar

-¿De Verdad? Oye ¿Que estás haciendo?

-El estofado para la cena

La menor se emocionó ya que no era la primera vez que se emocionaba frente al famoso platillo de su madre e incluso era popular en el vecindario

-¡Hurra! me encanta tu estofado, zura!

-¿De qué estas hablando hija?- Habló no sin antes reírse un poco- Te quedarás en la casa de yoshiko-chan esta noche, ¿Verdad?

La pequeña castañita trataba de ladear la mirada pero no podía evitarlo, de hecho sus padres sabían desde algún tiempo su relación tanto de infancia como sentimental con la datenshi a lo cual aceptaron (Aunque con su padre se la tuvieron muy difícil debido a sus creencias budistas).

-Guardaré un poco para ti, ¿Ok?

-Ok…- Se sonrojó a veces le costaba usar el término de "Mi novia", le parecía muy raro tratar esas cosas sea con su familia o con sus amigas

-Sí... Hoy... Está bien

-Pero estoy preocupada- La voz de su primogenitora la sacó de las nubes- La madre y el padre de Yoshiko-chan saldrán hoy, ¿Verdad?- Suspiró mientras se notaba una pequeña preocupación en su voz ya que había oído de un feminicidio que ocurrió en plena época de novenas

-Desde ese asesinato, todo ha sido tan peligroso últimamente- Miró a su hija con una tierna sonrisa- ¿Por qué no dejas que Yoshiko-chan se quede aquí? Eso me tranquilizaría

-¡No mamá!- Exclamó- No te preocupes… Está bien- Sonrió mientras recordaba un suceso donde Yoshiko se encontró con una katana negra la cual se rumoreaba que era muy poderosa y que era capaz de hacer pedazos a los seres con quienes se topan

-La casa de Yoshiko-chan tiene buena seguridad

-¿Segura hija?

-Es seguro y seguro, zura

-¿De Verdad?

-Sí…- La pequeña ojidorada se acercó hacia su padre el cual leía el periodico

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo se ve mi ropa?

El hombre en mención seguía estatico con su periódico aunque miraba de reojo a su pequeña princesa mientras su esposa analizaba la respuesta

-Te queda muy lindo pero tu falda es muy corta...

-¿Eh? Pero siempre me dices lo mismo de mi uniforme-Bufó de enojo mientras ambos padres comenzaban a reírse pero de manera muy cuidadosa, no querían sentir a su hija en un completo ridículo.

(…)

Finalmente la castaña como la datenshi fueron a un popular restaurante de la ciudad (De hecho fueron al restaurante donde trabajaban las maids en Blend S) donde reservaron una mesa y pidieron uno que otro pastel de mayoría fresa. Finalmente después de llenarse las barrigas la pareja decidió ir en casa de la chuuni para dar comienzo a una etapa en su relación y quizás "Subirle el volumen a la música satánica".

-Se está haciendo bastante tarde, ¿Eh?- La datenshi miraba el reloj ya que podrían ser altas horas de la noche

-Tienes razón-zura- La castañita miraba una bolsa repleta de un mercado que compró y entre ellos figuraba unos pastelillos que compró en un descuento

-Volvamos a tu casa, quiero comer el pastel… De hecho es de fresa

-Acabamos de comer una tonelada… ¿Cómo puedes comer más?- La chuuni tenía una gota dibujada en su cara mientras tenía una ceja abierta

-El postre va a otro estomago- zura

-Si dices eso demasiado y te vas a engordar

Ambas chica se rieron para luego seguir su camino, la datenshi seguía mirando a la nada en medio del tumulto de gente que caminaba como si fuera una tropa desordenada; Hanamaru en cambio caminaba tranquila mientras tarareaba una canción. La peliazul miró de reojo a su amada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida.

Una corriente de viento comenzó a electrizar los sentidos de la chuuni la cual en medio de un temblor y de la nada tenía la piel exclamó

-¡Brr! Se está poniendo frío. Volvamos apresuradamente, Zuramaru

La castaña humilde como siempre le extendió la mano con tal de darle el calor necesario a su amada la cual también extendió su mano. Conectaron sus manos hasta apretar fuerte y no separarse por ningún momento.

(…)

El cuarto oscuro de la datenshi estaba en un escenario romántico a la antigua ya que estaba iluminado por las linternas tradicionales japonesas, flores de cerezo sobre la cama y una katana negra en caso de un intruso. Dos cuerpos estaban debajo de las sábanas negras, Yoshiko estaba mirando arriba mientras Hanamaru dormía plácidamente aunque la distancia entre ambas era prudencial.

Se volteó a ver como estaba su amada que yacía en brazos de Morfeo, pareciera que estaba viendo una bebé grande durmiendo tiernamente. Decidió entonces abrazarla mientras la castañita sólo posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chuuni, en verdad se sentía bien entre sus brazos ya que era un buen arma ante el inclemente río.

La pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos y preguntó en voz baja

-Hm… ¿Yoshiko-chan?

-¿Qué pasa Zuramaru?

-Lo siento, te desperté

-Nah, eso no importa

-¿Qué hora es?

-Uh… Son las 2 de la mañana

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que la chuuni rompió el muro

-El pastel está haciendo difícil dormir...

-Sí…- La chica de ojos ámbar se sonrojó, no era la primera vez que lo hicieron pero siempre en esos momentos era evidente la intensidad y el empeño que ponía la datenshi en ciertos momentos oscuros.

-Yoshiko-chan, eres una bestia. Ni siquiera podías esperar hasta que saliéramos del vestíbulo...

-¡Tú también estabas emocionada!- Esbozó una sonrisa con malicia mientras se le ocurrió mover los pechos de su pequeña novia la cual rompía en risas mientras no soportaba más esos toques

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas, para!- La datenshi siguió un poco más hasta que paró su acción mientras la castañita terminaba de carcajearse mientras ruborizada se acurrucó en el pecho de su chuuni favorita.

-Pero eso es porque... Maru realmente quería hacerlo también...- La datenshi al oír eso quedó en pausa mientras un rojo inundaba sus pomulos mientras su pequeña novia la miraba con ternura

-Yoshiko-chan, eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas- zura

-¡Cállate!- La datenshi dijo entre risas mientras su novia se aferraba abrazando su espalda mientras se miraban intensamente sobretodo la chuuni que clavaba sus dominantes ojos vivos en los dorados de su pequeño demonio dando a entender que celebraban la nochebuena con otro Round.


End file.
